Tonight
by CCPHyuga
Summary: Sólo anhelaba que fuera Naruto el que me lo dijera. / —Estás hermosa...— y mi corazón se detuvo. / En la celebración de su promoción a Hokage, algo inesperado sucedió entre Naruto y Hinata. Las consecuencias de ello...¿qué tan difíciles o gratas podrían llegar a ser? /—Lemon no muy explícito—/ *One-shot. NaruHina 100%


**Holaaaaa! Aquí CCP_Hyuga**

**Volví con otro One-shot, esta vez de mi pareja favorita ^^ Sólo espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Lemon... (si no les gusta, mejor que no lo lean, aunque no sea demasiado explícito)**

**Pasen por mis otros fics si les queda tiempo, si? :3**

**Bueno, sin más. To read!**

* * *

**Tonight****.**

(Aquella noche)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Dime, dime como hago yo,  
para sacarte de mi mente y de mi alma si tu no te  
quieres ir"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

La felicidad que sentía en ese preciso momento era inmensa, inexplicable.

Siempre estuve enamorada de Naruto-kun, y lo que más deseaba en la vida, era que él lograse sus objetivos. Incluso, si me dieran a elegir entre su felicidad y la mía, elegiría sin duda alguna la de él, ya que ésa era una manera de tener yo mi propia felicidad. Con sólo verlo sonreír, me bastaba para sonreír también.

Como había dicho ya esa vez que – estúpidamente – me enfrenté al líder de Akatsuki, Pain, la sonrisa de Naruto-kun fue la que me salvó, y me hizo volver a creer en mí misma. Me dio la voluntad para seguir de pie; me animó a luchar por mis sueños, y superarme a mí misma. Me enseñó a no rendirme jamás, ni retirar nunca mis palabras. Y, lo más importante, me enseñó que siempre debía proteger a las personas importantes para mí, ante cualquier circunstancia.

Nunca entendí cómo, ni de dónde sacaba las fuerzas necesarias para continuar firme en su camino ninja, para cumplir con sus promesas por más duras que fuesen, para sobresalir y dejar todo en cada batalla, incluso sabiéndose con desventajas o fuerzas inferiores; pero siempre dejaba en claro que la voluntad y el valor de nunca rendirse, hacían la verdadera esencia de un shinobi de la Aldea de la Hoja, y que todo – absolutamente todo – se conseguía con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.

A medida que él demostraba aquello con el entusiasmo y la perseverancia que lo caracterizaban, yo – ridículamente – me iba enamorando de él más y más.

No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me costaba últimamente no poder verlo sonreír, o de lo mucho que lo extrañaba cada vez que se hallaba fuera de la aldea debido a una misión, o de lo mucho que anhelaba tan sólo caminar junto a él, tomando su mano, sintiendo su buena vibra a mi lado, siendo testigo de su gentileza, y que el encantador sonido de su estruendosa risa invadiera mis sentidos, al punto de que no me importaba ya el poder quedarme sin la audición.

Sentía que no podría ser capaz de alejarme de él, aunque las consecuencias de aquello pudieran resultar fatales – como aquella vez contra Pain –, y no estaba segura de poder soportar verlo sufrir una vez más a causa de enemigos que lo asechasen.

De lo único que estaba completamente segura era que lo amaba. Lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas, y deseaba desde el fondo de mi corazón que jamás dejara de sonreír, y que siguiera siendo el ejemplo de persona que era.

Se sabía que en ese momento, no existía guerrero más poderoso que él. Desde que aprendió a controlar por completo los poderes del Kyuubi, se volvió prácticamente invencible, y con la ayuda de todos sus amigos, fue capaz de detener nada menos que la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, y regresar a Sasuke Uchiha a la honorable Konoha.

Todo aquello, lo llevó a ser lo que hoy en día era, el salvador del Mundo Shinobi, que estaba a horas de ser nombrado el Sexto Hokage.

Sí, ese era mi motivo de felicidad.

En realidad mi felicidad estaría completa si tan sólo pudiera estar junto a él; si algún día él llegara a verme de otra manera, más que como la siempre tímida Hinata Hyûga, si pudiera al menos significar algo importante para él alguna vez; pero tenía muy en claro que aquello seguía muy distante, pues él aún estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno, y eso lo pude notar perfectamente aquella vez que Sasuke regresó a la aldea – no muy por las buenas que digamos – luego de que la épica batalla entre ambos culminara. El Uchiha quedó más gravemente herido que Naruto-kun, y mientras Sakura lo auxiliaba, derramaba numerosas lágrimas que denotaban rabia y felicidad a la vez. Pude notar angustia en el rostro de Naruto, una vez que Sakura abrazó a Sasuke sin poder contenerse; por lo que me quedó claro que aún no tenía posibilidad alguna.

Por esta razón, siempre me conformé con verlo feliz. Y si él era feliz estando con Sakura, pues yo también lo sería, sin importar el dolor que me podría causar al principio.

Desde el momento en que supe que lo promovieron a Hokage – pues Tsunade-sama ya pensaba en el futuro de la aldea – no pude evitar imaginarlo siendo el gobernante. Era demasiado gentil, y sabía que la aldea progresaría en demasía estando en sus manos.

La fiesta que organizó para organizar su ascenso, en la cual invitó incluso a habitantes de otras aldeas, se realizaría esa misma noche. Y yo, obviamente, tenía pensado asistir, con el único objetivo de verlo cumplir su sueño.

Tenten, la kunoichi experta en armas, organizó una reunión de chicas, con el fin de prepararnos juntas para el gran evento.

Nos encontrábamos en casa de Ino Yamanaka, pues ella había dado a entender que tenía diversos tipos de yukatas, que quizás nos alcanzarían a todas. Aun así, cada una llevó su propia vestimenta.

Las seis ya habíamos terminado de asearnos, y nos encontrábamos en la habitación de la única chica del quipo 10, dispuestas a cambiar de imagen. Cuando digo las seis, me refiero a que, junto a mí se encontraban, además de la dueña de casa, Tenten, Sakura, Temari de la Aldea de la Arena – tengo entendido de, como Naruto y el Kazekage Gaara eran muy amigos, éste último y sus hermanos había llegado a Konoha bastante temprano, por lo que la Yamanaka no vaciló en invitar a la princesa del País del Viento a nuestra reunión –, y, además Shiho, del escuadrón de Descifrado de Konohagakure.

Cada una de ellas se encargaba de lucir bella con su propio estilo de yukata, y con el detalle característico de cada una:

Tenten se veía hermosa con aquel yukata de color amarillo claro, el cual resaltaba sus bellos ojos color chocolate, mientras que su castaño y corto cabello lo llevaba suelto, un poco por debajo del hombro, y aquello la dejaba irreconocible.

-Hinata…- me llamó sorprendiéndome, mientras me miraba a través del espejo. –Todos lo miembros de tu clan van a ir, ¿cierto?

Noté el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, sin embargo no noté de inmediato la razón. Sólo atiné a asentir débilmente con la cabeza.

Ino lanzó una risa bastante sonora que llamó la atención de todas nosotras. Me giré hasta divisar que se colocaba cuidadosamente un ligero maquillaje en su fino rostro.

Se veía realmente hermosa. Aquel yukata celeste, resaltaba sus ojos del mismo color, y sacaban a relucir sus perfectas curvaturas femeninas. Su largo cabello rubio lo había recogido en un rodete, del cual caían varios mechones. Su estilo era bien femenino.

-Tenten, es obvio. Todos los habitantes de la aldea asistirán.- habló con una sonrisa pícara. – Y si te refieres a Neji, quédate tranquila.

Sólo ahí comprendí. Y la experta en herramientas ninja volvió a sonrojarse.

-Cállate.

Ino sólo rió ante ello.

-Tú no puedes decir nada, Ino…- habló desde un rincón Sakura. –Es obvio para _quién_ te estás arreglando _así_…

Me giré para observarla.

Llevaba un yukata de color fucsia, fiel a su estilo, pero sin dejar de lucir realmente bonita. Su extravagante cabello rosa ondeaba por sobre sus hombros, de una manera singular. Ahora entendía por qué Naruto siempre la había querido, a parte del gran carácter que poseía.

-Hm. Miren quién habla. Es obvio, _Frente_, que aunque pretendas verte bien, no podrías gustarle a Sasuke-kun, ni aunque fuera una ridícula broma.

-Si yo no puedo gustarle, tú menos. _Cerda_…

La discusión entre ambas se extendió durante unos cuántos minutos más, hasta que Tenten decidió intervenir:

-Ya basta, chicas. Sabemos que Sasuke tal vez esté más concentrado en su ascenso a Miembro del Escuadrón de Cazadores Especiales ANBU. No sabemos si estará interesado en alguna chica.

Ambas asintieron, cabizbajas.

-Está bien. ¿Y tú, Shiho?- mencionó de pronto la especializada en ninjutsu médico del clan Yamanaka. –No me digas que te ves así para impresionar a Shikamaru…

La tímida chica se ruborizó, mas no contestó.

Llevaba un yukata verde agua, que le sentaba bastante bien, y el pelo claro y largo esta vez lo había recogido prolijamente con unos palillos. Por primera la veía sin sus lentes. Tenía los ojos pequeños, pero muy bonitos.

-Como si pudiera lograr algo en él…

Temari se acercó a ellas sonriendo.

Eso era a lo que yo llamaba verdadera belleza. Aquel yukata negro le sentaba de maravillas, resaltando hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus curvas perfectas. Sus ojos aguamarina brillaban con suma limpieza, dándole un rostro de inigualable confianza en sí misma.

Shiho frunció el ceño y siguió observándose al espejo con inquietud.

-No seas mala, Temari.- Sakura dijo esto sin poder contener la risa.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- habló la hermana del Kazekage. –Es sólo que Shikamaru ya está reservado. Y creo que estará muy ocupado esta noche.- añadió con una sonrisa sugerente. Shiho sólo carraspeó evadiendo el tema.

Por un momento deseé ser como alguna de ellas.

-¡Hinata!- me llamó Tenten, ocasionando un gran alboroto. Todas posaron sus ojos en mí, y pude notar que, por estar observándolas por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera me había vestido aún. -¿Cómo es que no te has preparado aún? ¿Qué se te ha metido en la cabeza?

-Naruto…- Ino dijo esto ocasionándome mariposas en el estómago. Y un rubor intenso se apoderó de mis mejillas de inmediato.

-Lo s…siento…- mi titubeo llamó la atención de todas, por lo que se acercaron a mí con gran velocidad.

-Bien. Que empiece el plan de embellecer a Hinata.- anunció Sakura dando palmaditas. Vi que las demás asentían con entusiasmo.

-¿Huh?- no comprendí en absoluto de qué hablaban.

-Te juro, Hinata…- decía Temari tomando un labial, acercándolo a mis labios. –Que después de esto, Naruto no te soltará nunca más.

**_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._**

Seguía con la mirada fija en el piso, mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada del salón más grande de Konoha, justo en donde se habían realizado las primeras preliminares de los exámenes Chunnin en los cuales participamos inmediatamente luego de habernos vuelto Gennins, aquel año el que transcurrieron una serie de sucesos inesperados uno tras otro.

-Hinata, tranquila…- me habló Sakura, captando mi atención con una cálida sonrisa. –Estás hermosa…- las demás asintieron sonriendo.

Les agradecía inmensamente todo lo que habían hecho por mí, y a Sakura por sus palabras tan bonitas, pero yo sólo soñaba con que fuera Naruto quien me las dijera.

Me había vestido con un yukata de color blanco violáceo, con un obi alrededor de mi cintura, en un tono lila más oscuro. Ino me había recogido el pelo dándole un poco de gracia a mi aburrida melena azulada perfectamente lisa. Un maquillaje no muy exagerado fue el que Temari me aplicó en el rostro.

Caminamos un poco más, hasta llegar a la cumbre de la fiesta. Y ahí _lo vi._

Mi corazón palpitaba con gran fuerza, mientras las manos comenzaban a temblarme. Naruto se veía espléndido con el gorro identificativo de Hokage y, cuándo no, su radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Observé cómo Ino y Sakura se empujaban mutuamente en su andar, en dirección al nuevo ANBU, Uchiha Sasuke. Tenten caminaba nerviosamente hacia su antiguo equipo, en donde estaban mi primo Neji, Lee, y Gai-sensei. Shiho y Temari caminaban en dirección a Chouji y Shikamaru, quienes estaban acompañados por Yamato.

Y, finalmente, estaba yo.

Habíamos llegado realmente tarde, y me imagino que habrá sido culpa mía. Tardamos más de una hora en lograr que esté lista. Y Naruto ya estaba… acompañado.

Todas las chicas de la aldea lo rodeaban, mientras yo me lamentaba internamente por ser tan estúpida y no tener cerebro ni valor para siquiera acercarme a felicitarlo por haber cumplido lo que deseó desde pequeño.

Me decidí a quedarme sentada, tal vez a esperar que la gente se dispersara un poco, y así darle el obsequio que había preparado para él, aunque no fuera demasiado pintoresco. Avancé un poco más, hasta que, repentinamente, una voz me sacó de mis trances.

-¡Hey, Hinata!- la voz de Kiba-kun casi me rompe los tímpanos. Me giré para observarlo.

Se encontraba en una de las mesas en compañía de mi siempre amigo Shino Aburame y, obviamente, con ellos Akamaru. Caminé hacia ellos con prisa. No quería que Naruto me viera, aunque dudaba que eso fuera a pasar. Sólo esperaba que no me obligaran a beber alcohol.

Charlamos un buen rato – mientras yo simulaba estar animada –, y luego sucedió lo que no quería que suceda.

-Hinata, ¿bebes?- Kiba me extendió el vaso lleno de sake frente al rostro. Yo observé cuidadosamente a Shino, quien, en vez de aconsejarme que no bebiera – como creí que lo haría – asintió con entusiasmo, animándome a beber aquel líquido desconocido para mi organismo.

-Emh, yo… Yo…no…

-Ay, vamos, un poco de sake una noche no te hará daño…- mencionó el Inuzuka, con una sonrisa confiable. Tomé el vaso, y observé detenidamente el contenido por varios minutos. –Hinata…- murmuraron ambos, como apresurándome.

Repasé un poco más con la vista todo el lugar, y me aseguré de que mi padre no me estuviera observando. Sabía que armaría un escándalo si así fuera. Observé nuevamente el vaso, y esta vez no vacilé. Me bebí todo, de un solo golpe. El líquido transparente no hizo más que quemarme la garganta y, posteriormente, todo mi interior.

-¿Ves? No fue nada…- mencionó Kiba sonriendo ampliamente. Sólo pude asentir débilmente, pero me imagino que al observar mi expresión se habrá dado cuenta de que mi cabeza estaba dando miles de vueltas.

Me senté junto a ellos, y conforme pasaban las horas, me costaba menos llevarme el vaso a la boca, acabando con todo el rastro de sake que me podían ofrecer. A esas alturas, veía el horizonte demasiado borroso como para identificar lo que ocurría en esa fiesta. Sin embargo, aun estando extremadamente borracha, me causó un estremecimiento escuchar aquella voz tan cerca de mí, justo a mis espaldas.

-¡Chicos! ¿Por qué no están bailando como todos los demás?- su voz me causó una sensación indescriptible que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Estábamos pensando en ir…- respondió Kiba, a lo que Shino asintió. Yo aún no me sentía capaz de voltear el rostro, o emitir palabra alguna. Temía que, si llegara a abrir la boca, los sonidos no fueran capaces de salirme.

-Ah, de acuerdo. ¿Hinata?- cuestionó, tocándome los hombros. Sentía como si el corazón fuera a dejar de latirme en cualquier momento. –No sabía que viniste…

Una oleada de sentimientos me invadió nuevamente, y lo único que pude hacer, fue girar el rostro quedamente, para sonreírle de una manera que ni yo misma comprendí. Le sonreí con menos timidez de lo habitual. Quizás fuera el efecto del alcohol. O las ganas de que nos quedáramos completamente solos.

Al parecer, Shino comprendió algo de lo que me inquietaba, por lo que tomó a Kiba con fuerza de un hombro, y lo sacó hacia la pista de baile, colocándolo frente a una chica de pelo rojizo, quien de inmediato sonrió sugerente. El Inuzuka no comprendió, mas se limitó a devolverle el gesto a la señorita, y empezar a moverse siguiendo el compás de la alegre música. Observé que Shino se alejaba de nosotros, partiendo en dirección a Shikamaru y compañía. Le sonreí agradecida.

-Wow…- lo escuché decir.

Me giré nuevamente para observarle el rostro con detenimiento. Pero él fue más rápido, y se sentó de prisa en el asiento que había estado ocupando el Aburame. No podía dejar de observar lo guapo que se veía. Y – por razones que yo no comprendí – él me miraba con igual, o mayor, intensidad con la que yo lo observaba. Me ruboricé.

-Hinata…- su voz sonaba irresistiblemente sensual, al igual que como se veía su silueta en la oscuridad. –Estás hermosa…

Y mi corazón se detuvo.

No estaba segura de si iba a poder proferir palabra alguna, sin embargo, para suerte mía, solté una risa baja, y me salió al instante un tímido: -Gracias, Naruto-kun. Y felicitaciones por haber cumplido tu sueño…

-Gracias.- sonrió inmediatamente, descolocándome nuevamente. –No sabes cuán feliz soy…

Y cuánto me alegraba oír aquello. Era como si un hueco profundo se cerraba en un oculto rincón de mi corazón. Los latidos regresaron, con mucha más fuerza de la habitual.

-M…me alegro.

-Hey, no sabía que tú tomabas…- mencionó observando con curiosidad el vaso vacío que se encontraba junto a mí. Me enrojecí de la vergüenza al verlo lanzar una risa baja, sumamente _sexy_.

-E…en realidad, no suelo tomar.- y era totalmente cierto. –La cabeza aún me da vueltas…- admití un tanto avergonzada, pero también era verdad.

-Lo mismo digo.- admitió siempre con la singular sonrisa que me derretía. –Pero creo que, como esta noche decidí festejar lo mejor que me ha pasado, debo disfrutarla…- dijo para, posteriormente, llenar nuevamente el vaso de sake.

Cuando iba a volver a sentarse junto a mí, se tropezó con una de las patas de la silla, y cayó sobre mí, derramándome absolutamente todo el contenido, empapando mi yukata.

El quejido que quise proferir no fue capaz de salir de mi boca, pues cuando tuve su rostro tan cerca del mío, exactamente cada rincón de mi cuerpo, quedó petrificado. Su respiración se intercalaba con la mía, de una manera que creí me haría colapsar. Sus preciosos ojos azules se posaron en los míos, y allí permanecieron varios segundos. Ni siquiera me inquietaba la sensación de estar mojada con una bebida alcohólica. Sólo me importaba lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro.

-Lo siento…- apenas lo oí decir, pues fue un susurro más que otra cosa.

Realmente quería contestar, pero las palabras se negaban rotundamente a salir de mi boca. La necesidad de besarlo se acrecentaba conforme pasaban los segundos. Sentía ya no poder aguantar un segundo más, y – borracha como estaba –hubiera podido ser capaz de cometer una estupidez, si no fuera él el primero en… besarme.

Me besaba lentamente, rozando apenas nuestros labios. Cuando fui capaz de responderle el beso, se fue volviendo más profundo. Nuestros labios se intersectaban de una manera exquisita. Jugando a conocerse, inspeccionando cada espacio entre ambos, deslizándose con suavidad uno entre otro. Las mariposas no tardaron en invadir mi estómago.

-Hinata…- dijo despacito al tiempo que nos separábamos para recuperar el oxígeno. Me miró fijamente a los ojos. Nunca me sentí tan observada antes. Observó alrededor con aparente prisa. -¿Quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo?- me ofreció con una mirada centellante, que jamás había visto en él.

Lo miré detenidamente por varios segundos, y luego observé a mi alrededor, rogando internamente que nadie nos haya visto. Asentí con una sonrisa, que él me devolvió de inmediato.

-P…pero notarán enseguida que tú no estás, Naruto-kun…- dije con preocupación. Él me observó unos segundos, y luego observó a nuestro alrededor. Seguí su mirada y me percaté de que cada uno de los invitados estaba preocupándose únicamente por disfrutar a su manera. Cada uno metido en sí mismo, ni siquiera nos estaban mirando. Nos observamos, y sonreímos.

Me hizo señas como para que subiera a su espalda. Lo miré atónita y, claro, sumamente ruborizada. Dudé en hacerlo, pues todo el mundo nos podría ver. Él me sonrió con ternura.

-Confías en mí, ¿cierto?

Al mencionar aquello, hizo que no vacilara, y fuera inmediatamente a colocarme detrás de él, que se encontraba agachado. Respiré con inquietud, y él lanzó nuevamente una de sus perfectas risas bajas. Me aferré a su espalda tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros, y sujetándome de sus caderas con ambas piernas.

En un segundo más, viajamos a una velocidad increíble – por algo era el hijo del relámpago amarillo de Konoha – y en cuestión de otros segundos más, nos encontrábamos nada más ni nada menos que en el centro del campo de entrenamiento. Me bajó rápidamente y volteé para quedar frente a él. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un felino en las penumbras.

Se acercó a mí en un movimiento ágil, y me tomó con fuerza de la cintura. Por el olor, me di cuenta de que él aún estaba ebrio, obviamente, al igual que yo. Nos observamos con una intensidad aún mayor a la anterior, y… nos besamos. Pero esta vez, el toque de pasión que nos había hecho falta, dijo presente finalmente en aquel ambiente, donde la brisa chocaba contra nuestras pieles que rebozaban de calor.

Empezó a recorrer mi espalda con la yema de los dedos, aplicándole una suavidad insoportablemente exquisita, que me hacía vibrar a cada segundo. Me faltaba el aire, pero no quería despegarme de sus labios por nada del mundo.

Después de unos momentos, abandonó mis labios, para bajar y dejarme besos húmedos por todo el cuello. Lo sentí aspirar mi aroma, mientras yo hacía lo mismo pero con su rubio cabello, el cual poseía una fragancia intensamente varonil.

Bajó las manos con cuidado por mi cintura, estremeciéndome al instante, llegando hasta el obi de mi yukata. Logró desatarlo de un solo intento, quitándolo y arrojándolo al empastado, haciendo que mi yukata resbalara enseguida por todo mi cuerpo, hasta caer por completo a nuestros pies. Pude notar cómo observó mi figura con un dejo de lujuria en el rostro, y se mordió el labio. Me sonrojé de sobremanera.

Me sonrió con calidez, para comenzar a retirar su chaqueta, mientras yo lo observaba petrificada. Si se observara solamente su perfectamente formado torso, nadie creería que se trataba de un joven de apenas diecisiete años. Verlo quitarse la ropa frente a mí sin ningún inconveniente aparente, me hizo comenzar a hiperventilar.

-Tranquila…- murmuró, para luego depositar un casto beso en mis labios. –Yo también estoy nervioso. Confía en mí.

Asentí nuevamente tratando de respirar con normalidad, pero en vista que era realmente imposible, me dediqué a tratar de relajar mis músculos, cerrando mis ojos durante un instante. Al momento de abrirlos, noté que ya había retirado también sus pantalones. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder. No tardó en retirar las prendas que aún estorbarían en nuestro cometido.

Me tomó de la cintura, y me levantó con sumo cuidado, haciendo que me apoye contra uno de los troncos que normalmente se utilizaban para probar puntería con shurikens o kunais, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Lo rodeé la cintura con ambas piernas, y ahí… _pasó_.

Nos fuimos uniendo lenta, intensa, y profundamente.

Cerré los ojos con desesperada fuerza. Sentía que algo dentro de mí se incendiaba, y que mi cuerpo en cualquier momento podría estallar en llamas. Lancé un quejido suave sin poder contenerme. Aquello dolía. Dolía mucho.

Naruto vaciló.

-¿Estás bien, mi amor?

La ternura de su pregunta, hizo que todo el dolor que invadió mis entrañas, se desvaneciera en el acto. El sentimiento de que se preocupase por mi bienestar en un momento así, me hizo sentir infinita felicidad. Mi respiración fue haciéndose más pesada, y asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Como una ráfaga de viento muy veloz, una punzada de inexplicable placer llegó hasta mí, y parecía que no acabaría pronto. Me removí inquieta entre sus brazos. ¿Acaso mi peso no le molestaba en absoluto? Me seguía sosteniendo con fuerza, y me besó una vez más en los labios, antes de empezar a moverse.

Por favor, ¿Cómo podía Naruto ser capaz de causarme tantos sentimientos en un solo acto?

Se movía lentamente, quizás demasiado. Se aferraba con fuerza a mí, apretando mis caderas, presionándome contra el tronco contra el que nos recostábamos. Si seguía así, podía morir de placer en cualquier momento.

-T…te amo.

Le confesé titubeando, pero a causa de sus – ahora – movimientos más descontrolados. No me arrepentiría nunca de decírselo las veces que fuera necesario. Me sentía suya, como siempre quise. Me sentía amada por él, como siempre quise. Todo aquello era más que un sentimiento de una sola noche. Era amor puro, y estaba segura de ello.

-Hi…hinata, dios, te amo.

Ok, eso sí que me había hecho sentir que desfallecería. Él, realmente, ¿me amaba?

Me estremecí con violencia, aunque creo que él no lo notó, pues no vaciló, y continuó en su delicioso actuar. Me enloquecía. A esas alturas sí, no me molestaría ya, si alguien dijera que estaba loca, pues así era. Estaba locamente enamorada de Naruto.

Nos derretíamos, vibrábamos, enloquecíamos con cada roce de nuestros cuerpos. Con cada contacto, me sentía cada vez más suya. Sentía que, en cuestión de minutos, no soportaría más. Y, tenía miedo. Temía que me llegase a despertar de un hermoso sueño, y que todo aquello se desvaneciera.

Pero lo bien que se sentía el tener su cuerpo aún unido al mío, me hizo darme cuenta de que era verdad. Era una deliciosa realidad.

Segundos después de que yo alcancé mi límite, lo sentí apoyar su frente, exhausto, sobre mi hombro que aún se encontraba húmedo debido al sudor. Me bajó con suavidad sobre el frío césped mojado por el rocío, y se me hizo sumamente difícil volver a sentir mis piernas.

Juntos, nos tendimos sobre el empastado, y nos dedicamos a observar las estrellas con quietud. Me acurruqué contra su pecho, y él me rodeó tiernamente con sus grandes brazos.

No podía estar más feliz. Y el hecho de escuchar sus latidos justo al lado de mis oídos, me hizo desear que ese momento jamás acabase. Escuchando el suave sonido de su respiración calmada, poco a poco, me fui quedando dormida.

**_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._**

Amanecí acostada en mi cama, en el centro de mi habitación. Observé a mi alrededor con desesperación. Estaba sola.

Temí que desde el principio haya sido un terrible sueño, pero al observar que mi yukata violáceo tenía una enorme mancha en el medio, y a la altura de mis pechos – que por el olor noté que se trataba de sake – una sensación de esperanza surgió nuevamente en mí.

La pregunta era ¿Cómo carajo había llegado a mi habitación?

Bueno, eso no importaba realmente en ese momento, pues estaba a minutos de que se me asignara un grupo gennin para dirigir, debido a la escasez de jounins en la Aldea. ¿Y quién sería el encargado de asignarme el equipo? El Hokage.

Un nuevo sonrojo se apoderó de mi al instante. Lo volvería a ver.

Minutos después de haberme aseado y preparado, pude partir en dirección a la Academia con el corazón a punto de salirme del pecho. Suspiré.

Al llegar, me encontré a Sakura, quien estaba conversando tranquilamente con Sasuke en la entrada de dicha institución. El resto de mis amigas, conversaban animadamente a un lado de los columpios. Y al fin, _lo vi, _otra vez.

Conversaba tranquilamente con Iruka-sensei a un costado de la puerta de entrada. Me observó desde lo lejos, y me saludó animadamente agitando los brazos. Mi corazón se detuvo por enésima vez.

Después de unas horas, el evento terminó, y el grupo que me tocó dirigir, me dejó impresionada. Eran niños bastante fuertes e inteligentes. A mi parecer, no tendría el más mínimo inconveniente con ellos.

Naruto se acercaba a mí, lentamente, haciendo latir a mi corazón a mil por hora. Cada paso que daba, era como si me abofetearan en el rostro con fuerza. Sin saber por qué, me inquietaba.

Para mi sorpresa, me tomó de la cintura, y luego de haberme saludado con amabilidad, me besó en los labios con suma dulzura. Si amar a Naruto fuera un delito, la condena de muerte me quedaría corta.

-Se te cayó esto ayer donde…- se sonrojó tiernamente –Ya sabes…

Y me extendió el collar con una piedra roja en forma de fuego. El mismo collar que yo tenía pensado regalarle en la noche anterior. Sonreí, y empujé con suavidad sus manos hacia su pecho.

-Es un regalo.- admití con voz suave. –Tenía pensado regalártelo ya ayer…

-Hinata…- murmuró viéndome a los ojos con una nueva intensidad. –Mejor regalo no me pudiste haber dado anoche. No sé cómo nunca me di cuenta de que eres lo que siempre quise…

Me emocioné tanto, que unas lágrimas caprichosas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos. Sin embargo, él evitó que así fuera, ya que me besó nuevamente con una delicadeza única, que de inmediato sentí que me embriagaba otra vez.

Todos a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a silbar y quejarse, alegando que no era un lugar apropiado para andar demostrando nuestras emociones. Yo sonreí, Naruto regañó a cada uno de ellos.

No tardé en darme cuenta de que todo aquello podría durar para siempre, porque, después de un mes y medio de todos aquellos acontecimientos, Sakura me confirmó que estaba esperando un hijo de Naruto, después de haberme desmayado en un entrenamiento.

Mi felicidad se completó, después de tanto esperar.

Y todo lo que alguna vez deseé, felizmente, se hizo realidad.

…

_"Tantas maneras de decir "te amo "  
no parece humano lo que tu me das.  
Cada deseo que tu me adivinas cada vez que ríes  
rompes mi rutina y la paciencia con la que me escuchas  
y la convicción con la que siempre luchas."_

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Espero que sí. ^^**

Al comienzo: Trocito de "Dime", Ivy Queen. Al final: Trocito de "Le pido a Dios", Sin Bandera.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
